


Легенда о шестихвостом демоне-коте

by Remira



Series: Кошачья территория [3]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Душевное равновесие летит в тартарары, Мунаката изучает виды дыхательных техник, Суо литрами хлебает молоко и скрашивает унылые серые будни Скипетра лёгким налётом абсурда. Апогей которого настаёт, когда Мунаката ловит себя на мысли, что в третьем часу ночи на заднем дворе закрытой школы вскапывает полуразрушенный бассейн.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Легенда о шестихвостом демоне-коте

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ'13.

Суо по сути своей – упрямая своевольная скотина. Поэтому Мунаката и ругается с ним уже четверть часа.  
Хотя справедливости ради стоит заметить, что ругается в основном Мунаката. И не «с ним», а «на него», потому что помянутая скотина только валяется в постели, жмурит плутовские глаза и похабно урчит, провокационно демонстрируя то хвостатую задницу, то белые коленки.

Мунаката не знает, что с ним таким делать, потому что выпускать это чудовище в люди – весьма сомнительного толка идея.

Тем не менее, их штатные психологи с упорством, достойным дятлов, твердили о том, что после многомесячной операции по поимке банды контрабандистов всему Скипетру жизненно необходима эмоциональная разгрузка. Окончательно сопротивление было сломлено, когда об этом узнал Золотой Король. На все возражения и заверения Мунакаты он только махнул рукой и велел не показываться в пределах города ближайшую неделю. И оттащить любопытного кошака от его коллекции моделей Солнечной системы.

* * *

Спустя один час, два порно-сеанса, три разбитых стакана и десяток царапин Мунакате насилу удаётся упаковать страдающего обострением вредности Суо во что-то более-менее приличное. Если, конечно, лёгкую расстёгнутую жилетку на голое тело можно назвать таковой. Сам Рейши не считает, что погода – уважительная причина одеваться в модные рубашки вырвиглазных цветов и дурацкие панамки. И щеголять нагим торсом, смущая юных дев – тоже не повод.

Он поправляет воротничок пиджака, чем вызывает очередной насмешливый взгляд в свою сторону.

– У тебя сегодня на удивление хорошее настроение. Не ты ли целое утро скулил о том, что здешний климат не совместим с твоими внутренними биоритмами?

Суо замирает, так и не донеся стакан до рта и таращась на Мунакату со смесью удивления и беспокойства.

– Мы ещё на улицу не выходили, а ты уже перегрелся. Мунаката, я даже слов таких не знаю.

Мунаката холодно улыбается в ответ, толкуя комментарий в свою пользу, и принимается за поздний завтрак. Суо не сводит с него глаз, мусоля острыми зубами кончик хаси. И явно что-то замышляет.

Что именно – становится ясно, когда они всё-таки выходят из отеля: солнце палит так, что Мунаката на мгновение слепнет после умеренного освещения гостиничного холла. Суо тут же оказывается рядом, улыбаясь отливающими золотом глазами, зрачки в которых сужаются до тонких, едва различимых щёлочек. И со сладкой заботой в голосе интересуется:  
– Мунаката, тебе как, не жарко? Помочь раздеться?

* * *

Мунаката считает мысль о раздевании светлой, несмотря на неудачный каламбур и свихнувшееся солнце, искрящее сотнями ватт. Но в отместку делает всё по-своему.

Суо, недоверчиво рассматривающему собственные босые пальцы на гравии площадки, окружающей огромный лазурный бассейн, остаётся только пытаться усилием воли удерживать нервно метущий хвост и храбриться.

* * *

– Замечательная вода! Уверен, что не хочешь присоединиться? – зовёт Мунаката, подплывая к бортику и устраивая голову на сложенных руках.

Суо, забравшийся на шезлонг с ногами и для надёжности обернувшийся хвостом, разумеется, совершенно не изображает оскорблённое достоинство. Наверняка ему просто жарко, и глупо тратить силы даже на голос.

– Очень охлаждает, – продолжает дразнить Мунаката, но добивается только презрительного взгляда.

Королевская гордость не чета кошачьей.

Мунаката быстро взбирается по лестнице и подходит к их месту, попутно отмечая, что взгляд у Суо моментально прикипает к его фигуре, обшаривает с головы до ног и зависает где-то в районе бёдер. Горячий тяжелый воздух липнет к влажной коже, будто и не было освежающих минут водной неги.

Отросшая чёлка лезет в глаза, Мунаката выжимает её и встряхивает мокрыми руками. Суо недовольно морщится и двигается в противоположную сторону. Совсем немного, но достаточно – Мунаката замечает.

– Разве ты боишься воды?

Суо от неожиданности забывает о необъявленном бойкоте, огрызаясь:  
– Чушь.

Мунаката несколько мгновений рассматривает его задумчивым взглядом, а затем молча берёт бутылку с питьевой водой, откручивает крышечку и переворачивает её вверх дном прямо над лохматой кошачьей макушкой. Суо шарахается прочь со всей грацией перепуганного зверя, шипя и чертыхаясь сквозь зубы. А опомнившись, останавливается в опасной близости от края бассейна, подбирается. Глаза сверкают, уши опасно прижаты к голове, хвост не замирает ни на секунду. Весь грозный вид портит только мокрая взъерошенность и нет-нет, да мелькающая во взгляде недоумённая обида.

– Какого чёрта? – глухо рычит он, неотрывно следя за приближающимся к нему плавной скользящей походкой Мунакатой.

Тот улыбается ласковой улыбкой доброй феи и выглядит настолько коварно, что шерсть на загривке против воли встаёт дыбом.

– В чём дело? – спрашивает он, подойдя вплотную и кончиками пальцев прослеживая траекторию стекающей по груди капли. – Мне казалось, ты любишь плескаться в ванной.

– Я люблю чистоту, а не...

Суо переступает с ноги на ногу и бросает взгляд себе за спину. Дёрганное движение кадыка не укрывается от Мунакаты, и тот разве что не жмурится от предвкушения. Нервы, потраченные на упрямую кошку с утра, вопреки утверждениям учёных, стремительно восстанавливаются. Настроение выпрыгивает за шкалу термометра.

Мунаката ещё раз проводит пальцами по твёрдым грудным мышцам, затем подносит ко рту и облизывает один.

– Как я думал – минералка. Суо, ты весь липкий.

И с силой толкает кошку назад.

Мунаката наблюдает, как вода разлетается фонтаном солнечных брызг, чтобы позже сомкнуться над рыжей головой, оставляя на поверхности сотни бурлящих пузырьков. Глубина здесь приличная, но вряд ли кошачья зловредность допустит, чтобы Мунаката столь легко избавился от её обладателя. В конце концов, иной раз казалось, что обламывать Мунакату – кредо жизни Суо, а в кои-то веки выпавшая возможность проучить его – весьма приятна.

Насколько капитально он облажался, Мунаката понимает, когда белая пена рассеивается, открывая взгляду всё ещё остающегося под водой Суо. Движения длинных рук и ног выглядят хаотичными и явно нисколько не помогают выбраться на поверхность. Мунакате хватает секунды, чтобы оценить обстановку, обругать себя последним идиотом и кинуться спасать бедовую кошку, даже в такой ситуации – опять! – умудрившуюся испортить казавшуюся беспроигрышной шутку.

Неестественно горячая вода становится неприятным сюрпризом, но обращать на это внимания времени нет. Мунаката хватает Суо поперёк спины и отталкивается от дна. Суо тут же судорожно цепляется в первое, что попадается под руки, в кровь расцарапывая бока и плечи Рейши, инстинктивно вжимается всем телом. Мунаката досадливо закусывает губу, вслушиваясь в хриплый кашель и гребя одной рукой ближе к бортику. Стоит тому оказаться в зоне досягаемости, Суо рвётся чуть ли не вертикально вверх, в несколько прыжков оказываясь за несколько метров от воды.

Мунаката подтягивается на руках, выбираясь следом. Благодарно кивает подоспевшему с полотенцами и искренним волнением на лице парню из персонала и, заверив того, что всё в порядке и дальше он сам, поворачивается к пытающемуся отдышаться Суо. Разумеется, ситуация крайне далека от порядка.

– Извини. Я не знал, что ты действительно боишься воды.

Он накидывает одно из полотенец на плечи, вторым принимаясь растирать потемневшие до грязно-ржавого цвета волосы. Суо раздражённо хлещет его мокрой кисточкой по лицу и отбирает тряпку.

– Иди к чёрту. Я просто... не умею плавать.

Мунаката хмурится, но кивает, оставляя при себе замечание, что «просто не умеющие плавать» так не паникуют, не пытаются утопиться в нескольких метрах от бортика бассейна и уж точно не полосуют сдуру своих спасителей когтями. Кошка и без того взвинчена, и явно сама не замечает – насколько.

– Суо, я понимаю твои чувства к этому бассейну, но не думаю, что есть необходимость его сжигать. Может быть, ты высушишься более... естественным способом?

Из-под полотенца раздаётся недружелюбное ворчание, но через несколько секунд алая аура стихает, сворачиваясь вокруг Суо привычным едва различимым тёплым коконом.

Мунаката оглядывает бассейн, убеждаясь, что внимания они успели привлечь достаточно. Что и говорить: «Ни дня без злоключений» – негласный девиз Скипетра Четыре. Даже в отпуске.

* * *

На быстрое прощение рассчитывать не приходится, но Суо удивляет, к обеду выползая из своей комнаты как ни в чём не бывало.

– Молока? – предлагает Мунаката, предусмотрительно озаботившись наличием взятки.

– Подлизываешься?

– Забочусь о любимом котёнке.

Суо фыркает, падая в кресло с высоты своего немалого роста, но взятку принимает. Глаза влажно блестят из-под взлохмаченной чёлки, покоящийся на подлокотнике хвост едва заметно подрагивает.

Солнечное пятно ползёт по столешнице, Мунаката ждёт.

– Хочу в Диснейленд, – говорит Суо.

– Нет, – спокойно возражает Мунаката, откладывая книгу.

Находясь в центре кошачьего внимания, собственное можно концентрировать только на визави. Сопротивление будет пресечено и наказано. Мунаката подпирает щёку ладонью.

– Тогда в бар.

– Ты не будешь напиваться в первый же день нашего... отпуска.

– Изгнания.

– Это не так.

– Там будет стриптиз, – Суо демонстративно облизывает соломинку, и Мунаката на мгновение сбивается с мысли.

– Нет.

– Ты хочешь, чтоб я всю неделю просидел в четырёх стенах? Не пойдёт.

– Ещё сегодня утром тебя было не вытащить из кровати.

– Я хотел спать и трахаться.

С минуту Мунаката всерьёз обдумывает перспективу провести семь дней в постели. Суо, заметив это, ухмыляется:  
– Но уже расхотел.

– Я могу сводить тебя в зоопарк, – улыбается Мунаката, на что получает ещё один оскал и грубый вульгарный жест.

В ответ на приподнятую бровь Суо кидает в него пустой коробочкой из-под молока, заявляя:  
– Хочу ещё.

* * *

Так они оказываются в торговом центре.

Мунаката не любит магазины, но в них есть кондиционеры и воспитанные консультанты, готовые облизать его по первому щелчку пальцев. Суо ненавидит крупные скопления людей, но где-то здесь есть молоко, а прямо под рукой – Мунаката, об которого можно с удовольствием поточить когти. И который позволит зайти дальше, чем обычно, потому что чувствует вину за утреннее покушение на шкурку редкого и ценного стрейн. Пусть даже непреднамеренное.

– Постарайся не отходить далеко, – говорит Мунаката, оборачиваясь. Вздыхает.

Рыжего чудовища в поле зрения уже нет, и благо, что путь его по-прежнему отмечен шумовыми эффектами и разрушениями. Из ответвляющегося по правой стороне коридора уже слышны умилённые женские вздохи и ахи.

Иногда Мунаката всерьёз задумывается о настоящем поводке (честность перед самим собой не позволяет жалеть об утрате поводка молекулярного, способного как напомнить о действительном распределении ролей, так и малость придушить своевольное животное).

Где-то между продуктовой секцией и отделом женского нижнего белья «хлебные крошки» заменяются виниловыми отпечатками разноцветных следов-указателей на полу. Мунаката оглядывается по сторонам, надеясь заметить росчерк красной кисточки хвоста или любопытную толпу, но уже по тому, что отголоски чужой горячей силы в воздухе чувствуются лишь смутно, становится ясно – разминулись и слишком сильно.

Мунаката заворачивает в молочный отдел и надеется, что его не вызовут в администрацию центра по вопросам возмещения ущерба до того, как он сам доберётся до их справочного бюро.

* * *

– Держи.

Суо оборачивается на голос из-за спины и удивлённо опускает глаза вниз. Перед ним стоит незнакомый мелкий пацан лет восьми-двенадцати – возрастные рамки человеческих детёнышей слишком размыты по представлениям Суо. Пацан нетерпеливо цокает и суёт ему в руки один из двух хот-догов, потом разворачивается и идёт к декоративному фонтану. Суо пожимает плечами и усаживается рядом.

Сосиски хватает на пару укусов. Мелочь не сводит с него глаз – смеющихся, серьёзных, снисходительных, любопытных до ответного щекочущего чувства в горле.

– От кого? – дожевав и вылизав пальцы, запоздало спрашивает Суо.

– Ты что, слепой? – удивление искреннее. – Я тут один вроде как.

Суо склоняет голову к плечу, рассматривая неожиданного кормильца, молчит.

– Ты стоял такой одинокий и потерянный, мне стало тебя жалко, – мелочь активно жестикулирует рукой с зажатым в ней хот-догом, другую трагично прижимая к груди. А глаза всё так же смеются превосходством.

– И что, решил покормить бедного котика? – ухмыляется Суо, забираясь на бортик с ногами.

Мелочь ему нравится. Пожалуй, можно уделить ей несколько минут, а Мунаката взрослый мальчик – уж выживет как-нибудь один в большом торговом центре без его, Суо, бдительного присмотра.

– Что-то вроде, – опять неопределённо машет рукой мелочь, запихивая в рот последний кусок и продолжая говорить с набитым ртом: – Я тут гулял, гляжу – странный незнакомый тип. С хвостом.

Бумажная обёртка приходится взамен салфеток. Суо скептично рассматривает протянутую руку, всё ещё не отличающуюся стерильностью.

– Меня Узумаки зовут. Узумаки Наруто, – брови у Суо комично ползут вверх и шкет сжаливается: – но ты можешь звать меня Нару-сан.

Суо прикрывает глаза, склоняясь к лицу шутника, гортанно урчит:  
– А я шестихвостый демон-кот. Но ты можешь звать меня Суо.

Нару щурится подозрительно, однако держится молодцом. Отводит глаза и шелестит обёрткой, как будто ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь:  
– Вкусно было... ещё хочу.

И поглядывает краем глаза. Суо прямо таки разбирает смех.

– Ну ты наглый, – довольно тянет он и поднимается, оглядываясь в поисках источника вкусного запаха.

Закусочная обнаруживается совсем рядом в одном из павильонов. В другой обстановке и с другим компаньоном Суо бы предпочёл хороший кусок стейка, но необычность происходящего задаёт своё настроение: надо признать, с людьми за пределами Скипетра и Института Суо не контактировал уже несколько лет, новые опыт и ощущения захватывают, не оставляя возможности и желания оглядываться по сторонам.

Суо спонтанно тыкает в яркие картинки меню, набирая целый поднос, и кладёт в лоток несколько купюр, надеясь, что карманных денег, оставленных Мунакатой на экстренный случай будет достаточно, чтобы покрыть его разыгравшийся аппетит. Судя по улыбке девушки на кассе – претензий у неё нет.

Нару ждёт там же, где он его оставил – сложив руки и всем видом выражая недовольство сервисом.

– Ты долго, – ворчливые нотки заглушает двойной шелест упаковки.

– Будешь много ныть, мне больше достанется, – облизывается Суо, с удовольствием замечая, как загораются глаза у малявки.

* * *

– А ты правда демон? – спрашивает Нару, громко булькая колой. – Почему у тебя один хвост?

Суо лениво приоткрывает глаз.

После шестого гамбургера он бросил считать и пытаться понять, где в пузе мелочи может быть запрятана огромная и прожорливая чёрная дырища. Ему хорошо и так – здание защищает от изнуряющей жары, журчание фонтана успокаивает, а желудок греют четыре хот-дога, – но против разговора возражать нет причин.

– Потому что это не моя настоящая форма. Слышал когда-нибудь про стрейн?

Нару хмурится, сдвигая поднос в сторону и подползая ближе. Суо удерживает себя от желания щёлкнуть зубастой пастью в паре сантиметров от любопытного носа.

– Только по телевизору. У них вроде как есть супер-способности, но они редко используют их во благо, поэтому ими занимаются какие-то серьёзные ребята. Ну, чтобы не вредили мирному населению.

– Вот как...

– А ты из них?

В возбуждённом шёпоте куда больше любопытства, чем опаски, и Суо больше не может отказывать себе в маленькой шалости: глаза меняют цвет с золотистого сперва на красный, а потом выгорают до клубничного молока, рассекаемого только узкими вертикальными зрачками, чтобы через мгновение вернуться к изначальному цвету. Нару вместо того, чтоб отшатнуться, восхищённо выдыхает:  
– Вау. А превращаться в монстра умеешь? Сможешь фонарный столб из земли вырвать? А летать? А незаметно прокрасться к девчонкам в раздевалку и подложить дохлую мышь? Ай, ты чего дерёшься?!

Нару возмущённо растирает затылок, но молчит, что использовать хвост – подлый и нечестный приёмчик. Суо молчит, что в раздевалках девчонок положено не мышей подкладывать.

– Могу колу подогреть, но тебе не в тему будет.

– Не очень-то и хотелось, – Нару убирается из его личного пространства, но продолжает искоса поглядывать.

Суо чувствует распирающее того нетерпение всей кожей, благодушно бросает:  
– Спрашивай уж, а то лопнешь, отряхивайся потом от кусочков твоей разорвавшейся тушки.

Упрашивать дважды не приходится. Нару тут же напускает на себя вид небрежный и загадочный, оглаживает двумя пальцами подбородок жестом древнего старца и заговаривает с потолком:  
– У нас в городе есть легенда. Давным-давно, когда тут ещё был лес, у него был хозяин – золотой некомата. У него была своя сокровищница – ну там золото, бриллианты, камни всякие. Но потом пришли люди, вырубили лес и построили дома прямо на его логове. Некомата разгневался и ушёл из этих мест, забрав всё золото из наших рудников. С тех пор много-много лет о нём ничего не слышали. А несколько лет назад один ученик нашёл на заднем дворе школы его сокровищницу – демон почувствовал, вернулся и разозлился, устроив большой пожар. После того случая школу закрыли, но поговаривают, прохожие до сих пор иногда видят, как за решёткой, во дворе, жёлтым огнём сверкают чьи-то глаза...

Нару замолкает, вперившись слепым взглядом в пустоту, но стоит горячему дыханию обжечь ухо – дёргается, вскрикивая:  
– Глупая кошка, не пугай меня так! То есть я хотел сказать: не подкрадывайся, я же мог и в глаз тебе дать!

Суо фыркает, отстраняясь и вытягивая затёкшие ноги.

– И ты решил, что я – эта ваша ходячая городская байка? Нет, я не местный.

Нару после этих слов весь как-то сникает, но тут же бодрится. На периферии мелькает трусливая мыслишка: энергии этой батарейки может хватить на срок, превышающий отпущенную Суо сытным обедом лояльность.

– Ну а взрывы-то хоть устраивать умеешь или совсем бесполезный?

Суо чувствует, как предательски дёргается глаз и вздувается венка на виске.

– Учитывая, какие раздражающие тут мелкие детишки, я бы весь ваш городишко в огне утопил... – беспечно тянет он, демонстративно рассматривая когтистый маникюр.

– Но ты ведь это не сделаешь? – голос у Нару забавно преображается – страха всё ещё нет, но есть сомнения. Суо они не нравятся.

– Не смогу, даже если захочу. Видишь эту штуку? – он заправляет короткие рыжие пряди за ухо, случайно царапая кожу. Металлическая серёжка матово блестит полированными гранями. – Она не даёт мне использовать свои супер-способности во вред мирному населению. К тому же я сыт и не намерен сегодня закусывать маленькими мальчиками, можешь быть спокоен. Нару-сан, – Суо добавляет в голос рокочущих ноток, перекатывая забавное имя на языке галькой.  
Мелочь несколько секунд подозрительно щурит глаза, а потом взрывается возмущением и бьёт Суо в плечо.

– Очень смешно!

Тот цепляет задиру за шкирку и легко вскидывает на плечо, поднимаясь и уже собираясь сказать, что да – вообще-то, очень, но Нару находчиво вычисляет его слабое место – умудряется поймать кошку за хвост. Так они и замирают на грани начинающейся потасовки, застигнутые мелодичным переливом в динамиках под потолком. Приятный женский голос с механическими нотками просит минуту внимания.

– ... потерялся ребёнок! Десять лет, тёмные волосы, одет в рыжий комбинезон. На голове синяя повязка. Знающим что-либо о его местоположении просьба сообщить в информационный отдел номер девять. Внимание: потерялся ребёнок!

– Гулял, значит, да? – ухмыляется Суо, поглядывая на притихшего приятеля, но тут диспетчер продолжает:

– Внимание: потерялся ребёнок! Рост сто восемьдесят пять, рыжие волосы, жёлтые глаза. Группа крови В с позитивным резус-фактором. Одет в джинсовые бриджи и светлую куртку. Отличительные приметы: две пары ушей и хвост с кисточкой. Нашедшему крайне не рекомендуется вступать в контакт и просьба незамедлительно сообщить в информационный отдел номер девять. Обращаться к главе учетного дивизиона бюро по юридическим вопросам токийского региона номер четыре, Мунакате Рейши.

На сей раз в прострацию выпадает весь зал.

– Ха, – Суо со стуком захлопывает рот и нервно озирается.

Мунаката – чёртов паникёр, наивно было думать, что отпуск заставит его пренебречь привычками и хоть раз не раздувать небольшое недоразумение до масштабов общегородской катастрофы. Интересно, если Суо в ближайшие четверть часа не явится к этой стойке – как скоро в центр вломятся вооружённые силовики местного подразделения Скипетра?

– Ты гляди, и впрямь четыре уха! А я и не заметил! – восторженно восклицает Нару, пользуясь ступором Суо, чтобы с удобством устроиться у него на шее и беззаботно свесить ноги. – А твой друг – серьёзный малый. Даже группу крови запомнил. Интересно, как она должна помочь при твоём опознании?

– Она понадобится для опознания трупа, – вздыхает Суо, придерживая мелочь за ноги и спеша поскорее убраться из центра внимания. – Ты знаешь, где этот девятый отдел?

* * *

Когда из-за поворота выруливает пропавшая парочка, Мунаката не бросается к Суо только потому, что его опережает распереживавшаяся мамаша, с которой ему довелось коротать минуты ожидания.

Казуки-сан мгновенно стягивает невозмутимого мальчика с плеч остановившегося Суо, то и дело бросая на стрейн настороженные и опасливые взгляды. Мунаката мимоходом отмечает, что принял правильное решение, не став вносить в голосовое сообщение уточняющие сведения о возможностях потерявшейся кошки – обвинения в киднеппинге ярко раскрасили бы безупречную репутацию четвёртого отделения Скипетра.

Суо подходит к нему – подозрительно довольный, уши торчком, руки вбиты в карманы, хвост меланхолично покачивается за спиной. Гневная отповедь тает на языке под воздействием привычного тепла – на редкость ровного и спокойного.

– Где ты был? – спрашивает Мунаката, поглядывая на лопочущую вокруг вяло отбивающегося ребёнка Казуки-сан.

– Потерялся. А потом меня нашли, подобрали и накормили, – Суо тоже не отводит глаз от мальчишки, и Мунаката с удивлением подмечает в его голосе мягкие урчащие интонации, прежде достававшиеся ему одному.

– Эй, Суо? – оборачивается уже у лифта мальчик. – Не забудь, ты обещал.

– Конечно, Нару-сан, – тянет Суо, провожая того взглядом, пока створки лифта не скрывают улыбающегося от уха до уха ребёнка.

– Нару-сан? Обещание?

Суо оборачивается и вдруг подмигивает, после чего безошибочно направляется к дожидающимся их на стойке пакетам с лейблом торгового центра. Выуживает из них коробочку с молоком.

– Его зовут Узумаки Наруто. Когда он вырастет – станет шиноби и будет ловить демонов. И он рассказывал мне городские легенды.

* * *

С момента, как Золотой Король лёгкой рукой обрушил на Скипетр Четыре милость свою – к слову, определение это было весьма спорным – в лице рыжего стрейн, для Мунакаты Рейши, Четвёртого, Синего Короля настали тяжёлые времена, которые он во имя сохранения душевного равновесия толковал как испытания силе своего духа. Стрейн обладал разрушительными огненными способностями, внешностью взрослого ладного парня и повадками кошки, граничащими с упрямством и легкомыслием малолетнего ребёнка.  
Душевное равновесие летело в тартарары, Мунаката изучал виды дыхательных техник, Суо литрами хлебал молоко и скрашивал унылые серые будни Скипетра лёгким налётом абсурда.

Апогей которого настаёт, когда Мунаката ловит себя на мысли, что в третьем часу ночи на заднем дворе закрытой школы вскапывает полуразрушенный бассейн.

– Суо. Давай ещё раз – просто для ясности. Твой юный друг, с которым ты подружился во время увеселительной экскурсии по торговому центру...

– Нару-сан.

– Верно. Нару-сан рассказал тебе некую байку...

– Городскую легенду.

– Городскую легенду. По преданию которой некий кошачий дух...

– Некомата.

Натуральный рык заставляет дремавшего на краю бассейна Суо приоткрыть глаза и непонимающе посмотреть вниз. На дне ничего интересного: разбитый, испещрённый трещинами и поросший травой пол да яростно скрипящий зубами Мунаката. В некогда белоснежной рубашке с закатанными рукавами, с лопатой наперевес и пятном грязи на лбу. Суо укладывает голову на сложенные ладони и мурлычет:  
– Извини, продолжай.

– Спасибо, – недовольно бросает Рейши, но испытывать эмаль на прочность перестаёт. – Итак, некий некомата закопал здесь свои сокровища. Потом их нашёл какой-то школьник – кстати, как он нашёл их под бассейном? Разъярённый демон сжёг школу, а мы теперь ищем этот древний клад. Я ничего не перепутал?

– В целом – нет.

– Хорошо. Тогда объясни мне – какого чёрта я в третьем часу ночи копаюсь в земле вместо того, чтобы в свой законный отпуск отсыпаться в своём пятизвёздочном номере? И почему ты мне не помогаешь?! Это твоя идея!

Из-за ответного красноречивого взгляда Мунаката на мгновение чувствует себя последним идиотом.

– Ну как же, – гибкий хвост мелькает в воздухе, – у меня ведь посттравматический синдром. Я чуть не утонул сегодня и морально не готов вновь оказаться в бассейне.

– Здесь нет воды, – без особой надежды мрачно бурчит Мунаката, уже понимая, что этот раунд ему не выиграть.

Суо, зная это, даже не снисходит до ответа.

Мунаката давит очередной вздох и растирает складку между бровей, оставляя на коже ещё несколько пятен. А потом приседает, убирая лопату, и кладёт раскрытую ладонь на обломок плиты.  
Тратить силу на дурацкие развлечения не хочется, но до утра ковыряться в земле на потеху обнаглевшему животному хочется ещё меньше.

По всему дну разливается слабое голубоватое свечение, слои бетона и земли расщепляются на атомы, проседая, пока сила не нащупывает искомое. Мунаката смещается на несколько метров и осторожно счищает каменное крошево, извлекая небольшую металлическую шкатулку. Суо тут же оказывается рядом, позабыв про все свои моральные травмы, подсвечивает всполохом пламени на ладони, жадно тянет носом запах стылой сырой земли и ржавчины.

Шкатулка совершенно непримечательная, с исцарапанными краями и облупившейся потемневшей краской по краям, в рваных клочках которой уже не разглядеть рисунка. Но атмосфера маленького ночного приключения захватывает, и Мунаката почти не дышит, когда осторожно снимает крышку. Перебирает шелестящие выцветшие фантики от конфет и удивительно хорошо сохранившиеся чётки с нанизанными среди бусин деревянными головами и фигурками диковинных зверей, кубики конструктора и модельку инопланетянина, спортивные карточки и парочку странных монет незнакомой чеканки. И другие драгоценные безделушки, бесценные для чьего-то маленького сердца.  
Суо за спиной мягко фыркает, перехватывая руку Мунакаты и закрывая шкатулку.

– Ты гляди, и впрямь сокровищница.

* * *

Мунаката как раз заканчивает разговор с Авашимой, когда из плена занавесок на веранду вываливается взъерошенный Суо. Застывает, явно оценивая обстановку. Мунаката только надеется, что запахи кофе и мяса отвлекут зверя от ехидных комментариев на предмет его гардероба – второй раз совершать ошибку с пиджаком он не собирался, а с ехидны сталось бы расценить логическое переосмысление приоритетов как проявление слабости или ещё чего-либо столь же неверного.

Расчёт себя оправдывает, и Суо ограничивается приветственным кивком, прежде чем устроиться напротив и вплотную заняться обедом, замещающим ему завтрак – дрыхла кошка без всякой совести, и на сей раз Мунаката не рискнул вытаскивать её из постели силком.

В конце концов, время можно было провести с куда большей пользой: поговорить с доброжелательными постояльцами, разузнать у администратора о туристических экскурсиях, насладиться чистым морским воздухом. Справиться о делах в осиротевшем Скипетре.

Мунаката ловит себя на совершенно глупой и неподобающей Синему Королю улыбке, пока перебирает в голове эти мысли, как чётки из вчерашней сокровищницы, пока украдкой любуется целиком поглощённым уничтожением содержимого тарелки Суо. Бесстрастное выражение удаётся придать лицу с б **о** льшим трудом, чем обычно. И именно в этот момент взгляд падает на лежащую на краю стола подшивку старых даже на вид газет. Несколько минут назад их тут определённо не было, и Мунаката разворачивает одну, уже шестым чувством ощущая подвох.

Заголовок на первой полосе гласит об утечке газа в муниципальной школе, привёдшей к мощному взрыву. На фотографии – смутно знакомое здание, чернеющее копотью и пустыми провалами окон.

– Не было никакого духа кошки, – небрежно бросает Суо, облизывая кончик палочки.

– Некоматы, – рассеянно поправляет Мунаката, разворачивая основную статью.

– Некоматы тоже не было.

Они молчат какое-то время, пока Мунаката намётанным глазом выхватывает сухие факты из раздутой журналистами трагической истории. Молчат до тех пор, пока Суо не тянется через весь столик, сворачивая газету и заглядывая в лицо Мунакате. Ухмыляясь.

– Но это не единственная история, которую я узнал вчера.

Мунаката может только порадоваться, что не пил в этот момент кофе, потому что глаза у дурной кошки горят слишком ярко, чтобы надежды на культурное проведение отпуска могли выжить в этом кострище энтузиазма.

– Мунаката, а ты боишься ёкаев?

_© Remira, 16/07/13_


End file.
